English Leagues
There are 10 playable English Leagues in Championship Manager 2010. They come in the following structure: Professional Leagues There are four professional leagues in England. All and only these teams qualify for the English League Cup. These are listed in order from highest tier to lower tier. Premier Division Know as English Premier Division in Championship Manager 2010; more commonly as the Premiership or Premier League, this is the top of the top. There is no further promotion from this league but the top two positioned teams qualify for the European Champions Cup Group Stage, the second two qualify for the European Champions Cup Qualifying Rounds and the next two qualify for the Europa League (seventh may qualify for the Europa League, depending on the FA Cup winner). The bottom 3 teams are relegated to the Championship. The Coca-Cola Football League A collection of three leagues that all have a similar promotion format: top 2 are promoted, 3rd to 6th qualify for the play-offs, a small mini tournament at the end of a season, where the winner earns promotion. In League 2 the top 3 are promoted and then the next four qualify for the play-offs, though they have a different relegation pattern. Championship This is the division below the Premier Division. It gains a mediocre amount of money from TV rights and rewards. It is fiercely competitive as clubs and players want fight to earn promotion into the Premier Division. The top two positioned teams win qualification to the Premier Division, positions 3-6 qualify for the play-offs. 3 teams League 1 The division below the Championship. The quality of facilities and players are generally poorer than higher leagues. The top 2 teams are promoted to the Championship, places 3-6 play in the play-offs. The bottom 4 teams are relegated to League 2. League 2 The division below League 1. Facilities and players are again poorer than higher divisions. The top 3 teams are promoted, placed 4-7 giving qualification for the play-offs. The bottom 2 teams in the division are relegated our of professional football, into the Conference Premier. The Semi-Professional Leagues Also known as Non-League football, teams in these divisions may use professional contracts but often use part-time semi-professional contracts as they are cheaper (though they do involve less training time). After the Blue Square Premier the leagues are split to cover a smaller geographical area. Facilities and players are of a much lower standard in these leagues and much less money can be earned. Conference Conference Premier The first division below the Professional Leagues and the only non-professional league to not be split. The top team promoted and the next four compete in the play-offs. The bottom four teams are relegated to the Northern or Southern Premier Divisions. Conference South/Conference North The Conference South/North are the divisions below the Conference Premier and split in two, based geographically. The top two teams from each division is promoted, whilst the next four in each qualify for two seperate play-offs. The winners of both play-offs also win promotion. The bottom three teams are relegated into the appropriate division below. If the teams in each division are not equal, teams may be transferred from one into the other to make them equal. Ryman Premier/Southern Premier/Northern Premier Tier 7 is made up of 1 league with three divisions. The three divisions are the Ryman Premier Division, the Southern Premier Division and the Northern Premier Division. The winner of each division is promoted as appropriate into the Conference North and South, the next four in each qualify for three separate play-offs. Category:Leagues Category:Tournaments